RXL
by FireGuardian101
Summary: This is my first fanfic, but better than when i originally wrote it hopefully , Summary is inside!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: For who ever wishes to read my 'hopefully' good story, I must say that I do not own any characters from mega man x, however I do own R.X.L.

Summary: Upon the series of mega man x8, it is said that Axl was but a mere prototype, but for who? Of course we know that he's a prototype for the New Generation Reploids, however there is one unique New Generation Reploid that our old friend Sigma has unleashed, which walks, talks, and even looks like Axl. Who is this reploid, and can X, Zero and Axl defeat him?

* * *

"Zero!" cried an all too blue reploid, "Look at what you did now!" hands clutching at the back of his head as if the wind was going to knock it off his shoulders.

Around the room was a white wonderland made of paper, heaps of the thin material were gathered in most areas taking the form of small hills.

The red Maverick Hunter, looked at the blue team leader like he was slapped with a brick across the face… twice, "Hey! What the heck did I do?", bewilderment shone out of his every pore, his face burning as red as the sun, as anger rose to it's climax.

"Because of you, we all made a-" the leader started to explain before a child-like voice interrupted him.

"Hey!" Said the young Hunter, sat on a wooden oak table where the commander would usually be seated, "I didn't do a thing! It was all you and Zero's fault!" A pout marked its new home on the young Hunters face. However quickly disappeared when the blue being stepped towards him.

"Exactly! Axl! You did nothing!" The blue hunter had the look of stress in his eyes "And now look, Commander Signas will be here any moment, and he'll freak out!" Before Axl had manage a single word, Zero glanced at the blue psycho.

"Oh, come on X, give Axl a break. Besides, we got to find that stupid script that Alia told us to find" he said thoughtfully "surely he wont mind because of that?" the red Hunter said, flicking off a speck of dust on his 'Z' plate.

The blue reploid looked around the room at the mess he, and his comrades created. Then when ready he turned to face Zero, and nodded in acceptance. "Besides, Alia warned us that if we couldn't retrieve the script that she needs, she's going to demote us to class-d missions where, gladly, the rookies all go. And we do not want that do we?" Zero stated. All three of the hunters cringed at the thought of getting a cat out of a tree.

While silence consumed the room, Axl looked over the table that he was sat on and started to search through all the papers that were scattered there, picking up a stack of papers he saw one slip from the pile to the edge of the table. Putting the stack down, he slowly reached over for said piece of paper. All of a sudden, he misplaced his arm and slipped of the table with a short yelp of surprise. The other two hunters glanced his way seeing what all the commotion was about and soon ended up having fits of giggles.

"….OW!…." came the annoyed reply. All around the room, more papers flew, and as Axl lifted his head up from the scene of the crime, he glanced at the other two Maverick Hunters, and grimaced when they tried to hold their laughter, but to no avail.

Zero, looked up at him and said, through laughter "Ha-ha…. Hey Axl… have a nice trip?"

X also added " yeah… where did you go?… was it nice?" Soon both of them tried to calm themselves down.

Mumbling to himself, he grabbed the fine oak edges of the table and swiftly pulled himself up, keeping his head low, he searched on the table for the missing document. Looking closer, he saw that the document fell with him and he slowly crouched down and picked it up. Taking a quick peek at his two friends, a thought made itself be known, and a small mischievous grin marked itself on his face.

Rising from the crouching position, he held his arm in a 'I think its broken' kind of way and left the room all the while saying "Just heading to life saver for a sec, don't wait up".

The two hunters that were left behind shared a concerned look for their friend. However while doing this they didn't realise that said friend, was up to something.

* * *

Axl strolled down one of the many hallways of the HQ, and then ungracefully walked through two gigantic, metal double doors which, behind were two people that he really wanted to see. At first he stood over the female navigator, and was not surprised that she acknowledged him without him realising, (she was actually quite good at that).

"…. Give… here…. Now!…" she said, anger in her throat. Axl quickly passed her the document. He then opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Alia, "no…. Axl I'm not upgrading your busters… again!" At this statement he pulled a hurt stricken expression.

"Never knew I said I wanted them upgrading" Axl said, flinching at the glare he received back.

"Don't get fly, brat! I can read you like a book!" She replied anger increasing rapidly. Axl took notice and asked,

"Sheesh, what's up with you?" He asked, curious.

"Why? Why does suddenly everybody ask what's wrong with me? I'm not crazy!"

"I didn't even ask that" he pouts in her direction, like a slapped puppy

Then he turns to face Commander Signas, "Commander?" Axl said in a child-like manner.

"Yes?" Signas asked in quite the same way.

"Did you know that X and Zero are in your office and that they have totally turned the thing upside down?" A smug impression pounced on his face as the commander desperately ran out of the room.

"… That was mean Axl" Alia glanced towards him, a fierce look pierced through him, yet he only answered her gaze with a quiet shrug.

"Hey, they deserved it" he replied. Earning him a confused look from Alia.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the command room, X and Zero still searched for the missing document that, if not found, would damage their careers for good. However, while X continued on the search, Zero pondered on the main reason why Axl suddenly departed, whether it was because of that little accident earlier, he didn't know, unless Axl has become more soft. Then a thought hit him, "Hey X, did you see Axl carrying a piece of paper?" he asked.

Not hearing accurately X turned his full attention onto Zero, "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Did Axl leave this room with a piece of paper?" Zero asked X, face full of panic and regret. Just then, the door of the command room opened to reveal… Signas! Both Maverick Hunters shot a look at each other, then at the room, then back at each other. Then slowly turned their heads to face Signas. "Umm, hello commander" They both said in unison.

Looking around the room, Signas' mouth dropped in shock 'My room!' he thought, 'my beautiful room!'

"X!….ZERO!" Oh he was really angry, and they were really screwed. As the door to the command room began to close, both maverick hunters squeaked in fright. Backing away from the really blood thirsty reploid that started to slowly reach for them, X held up a piece of paper that had been clutched in his hand since he talked to Zero. Holding up said piece of paper, he said -

"Umm…. We were just…. Looking for this!" he told the glaring commander and they both slowly but surely began for the door "Guess we found it, well got to return it to Alia" X continued.

Zero added "Yep! Alia's waiting for us" and both hunters scrambled for the door.

That was until a large hand grabbed each of them and spun them around on the spot. Looking at their commander with puppy dog eyes, they could see a rather evil smirk upon his face, glancing at each other they both let out an audible *gulp*.

* * *

Somewhere up in space…

A howl of laughter erupted from the plains of a newly built base, in which was the newest home Sigma had occupied. Following through the hallways of the building and through a pair of metallic cream doors that were guarded by two soldier reploids, the cackling came to an abrupt stop, and a conversation was heard.

"Are you ready my little one?" came a dark and overpowering voice.

"Yes, Master Sigma" came a more child like voice, full of order and determination.

"Good, now" more evil laughter presumed "You know what to do" he said, pausing until the younger reploid nodded in confirmation "Now go get him, he'll ruin the plan if he gets in our way"

"Yes, master sigma" the child reploid replied, "I will do as you ask" as the younger reploid began to leave, sigma placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, and don't forget" the young reploid froze "Fail, and I will kill you. Understand?" Nodding in understanding, the reploid left.

* * *

Please review! This is my very first fan fiction, and would really appreciate it if you would ^_^


	2. Hello RXL

FireGuardian101: Hello, and welcome to RXL chapter 1

: Is my name mentioned in this one, I hate being called 'The young reploid'

FireGuardian101: Yes… wait! That was just the prologue! Now shut up, unless you want to do the disclaimer?

: Yay! Any who, FireGuardian101 does not own Mega Man X, however she does own me!

FireGuardian101: … okaay… on with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1 **- Hello RXL

* * *

Tired from a days work of training, Axl heads back to his room. However when on turning around the corner could not believe his eyes. In front of him on both hands and knees were his two partners X and Zero, scrubbing the floors of the living quarters. Walking over to them, he passed them both a smile while leaning against the wall.

"Hey guys, see you've been kept busy" he said, holding a giggle. This in return earned a glare from his superiors.

"Well we wouldn't be here if you told us that you found the document!" X moaned getting into a kneeling position, looking at his hands which were in pain from cleaning the whole base!

"X is right Axl, you should of told us" Zero looked, hurt? At this Axl didn't know what to think of the red hunter, ever since he met Zero the guy kept to himself. Now he was showing Axl that what he did yesterday hurt his feelings? What the heck?

"Um… Sorry you guys" Axl started "Hey! Look on the bright side, I'm not the one wearing a pink apron!" and burst out laughing pointing at the two. The two hunters looked at each other then at Axl. He was laughing so hard that he started to cry. At that moment Zero stood up wiping his hands on the apron, taking out some duck tape (which he used earlier to mend a pipe that Signas wanted fixing) he slowly walked over to Axl.

X slowly followed, his arms reaching outwards with the most evil grin he could muster planted on his face. Looking over to Zero, he was given a nod and he set onto his target abruptly taking Axl out of his laughing fit.

"Get off me!" Axl screamed, struggling to pry himself out of the blue hunters grip.

"um… let's think about that shall we?" X pulled a mocked 'I'm thinking' face "No!"

Zero pulled at the tape and bit off a piece securely placing it over Axl's mouth, laughing as he did so. Then upon hearing only muffled grunts, he began to tape Axl's wrists together, then his ankles. "Where shall we put the suspect detective X?" he asked with a playful voice. A few more screams were heard from Axl as both the hunters picked him up and started leading away. While in doing so X replied.

"To the dungeons my fellow detective Zero!" X said as both the hunters started marching off with Axl bound in their arms. All the way to the 'dungeon' also known as Axl's room, Axl squirmed and screamed to get down. X getting annoyed at this dropped Axl's legs and punched in the code to open the door, as soon as the door was fully open, Zero walked to the bed and dropped Axl on it. During this action, X quickly moved to wait outside.

"Okay Axl" Zero calmly spoke, "I'm going to cut the tape, and your going to stay here, okay?" Axl nodded. Zero, as fast as he could took out his sabre and slashed the bindings then raced out of the room, Axl in hot pursuit. Unfortunately for Axl, he was a tad bit late. The door to his room was locked and he couldn't get out. A growl came from his lips as he made his way back to his bed to lie down and get a little shut eye.

Outside the room, Zero and X started to try and die out the laughter, hoping that they weren't too loud to wake the other hunters up. While doing this they picked up their equipment and walked to the bridge to meet Alia, Layer and Palette.

* * *

Upon the bridge Alia, Layer and Palette were surrounding a large document which had some plans upon it's cover. Not any one of them noticed the extra two energies that came closer to them.

"Hey Guys" Zero said, getting the reply of 'Hi Zero' back at him in a mumbled 'leave us alone, we're busy here' way. Stepping up to the three lady reploids, Zero and X calmly looked over to the diagram.

"So do we have everything?" asked X. Alia looked to him and shook her head "well what do we need?" Looking back to the document Alia scanned for the items needed, then she looked back at X.

"Wrapping paper, balloons, and the delivery of the cake" she replied, a small smile gracefully placed itself on her lips. X smiled warmly back at her. The two navigators and Zero side glanced at them and simultaneously said 'uh-huh'.

Layer placed a small piece of paper by Palette and asked "So what did you get him?" Palette in return ran off to a small press by the lockers, opening it up she took out a small box. Coming back with the box, palette opened it up to reveal… an alarm clock, which could play the radio and CD's.

Palette, suddenly realising it was quiet, asked "Hey, where is Axl?"

Zero looked to X and replied "Locked in his room"

"Yeah, it's his punishment" added X.

"What for this time?" Palette pushed onwards.

"Not being a team player" Zero answered, "He got me and X into trouble for laughing at

him, Signas got us to clean all the floors of the entire base" both hunters cringed at the thought of their latest job. Alia who stood by looked both hunters up and down, then said.

"Is that why your both wearing frilly pink aprons?" she brought a hand to her mouth trying to suppress a laugh. Both hunters looked down at the aprons, a pink tint crossing the face of both male hunters.

After a while the navigators calmed down, Palette wiping a tear away from her eye. "Funny!" she stated, and then said "well, what did the rest of you get him for his Birthday?" the others looked at her in confusion, "Birthday?" they all asked.

"Palette, it's not Axl's Birthday, he's being made into an official hunter tomorrow. That's all" X informed her, "He's getting a reward straight from Commander Signas, then we're going to celebrate" after this the room went silent. A confused look spread on her face.

"Then why are we keeping it a secret from him?" Palette asked.

"Because he really wants this, so we all thought about surprising him" Zero announced, looking at the plan again.

Suddenly the HQ flashed red, **WARNING! WARNING! Maverick attack on area B9 SECTOR 3, Maverick Hunters report to the bridge immediately! Repeat…. **

"Guess we better get Axl" Zero suggested and the hunter left through the doors. Coming in after Zero left was commander Signas.

"Give me the status report, now!" He ordered, and Alia got to the computer and started looking at the results.

"It seems that something set off the alarm at the weapon factory in area B9, commander, but scans show that there is nothing in there" as she informed Signas the other two navigators quickly tidied up the document that was once on the mapping table, and X quickly put the alarm clock in its box and placed it back in the press. Coming back he stood at ease behind his Commander. At this point Zero, with Axl in hot pursuit, entered the bridge and stood at ease next to X.

"Okay.. X, take your unit and complete a full scale search in the factory, I will later send some backup if need be." As the three hunters left for their mission, Signas called out "Remember, keep your eyes open and use caution!"

The three nodded, then Alia teleported them to the location.

* * *

Area B9 was one of the most used industrial estates where reploids were created, unfortunately due to the maverick uprising, the area was completely shut down and cut off to all public. All that was left were homeless animals, humans and reploids in crumbling, rotting buildings. The place was quite eerie at night, and could send the most bravest of souls running to their mothers.

The three hunters came to be at the top right side of the weapon factory, looking around the outside of the building, it seemed as though the place had been deserted. "Um, aren't there suppose to be people around here?" Axl said looking left and right.

"I don't know Axl, but get your weapons out just in case there's something here" X informed starting towards the main door. The weapons factory indeed looked as if it had been abandoned for centuries, many of the glass panes were smashed through and most of the door hinges had rusted and broken off. As X slowly pushed open the rotting wooden door, it appeared to roughly scratch along the floor giving off an unbearable screeching sound, before suddenly crashing to the ground like it was dead weight.

"Wow I guess you don't know your own strength there big guy" Axl teased, before being pushed in by Zero.

"After you small fry" Zero smirked.

Once inside, the three hunters glanced at the buildings' interior. The factory was literally huge. The machinery was built high and had an enormous amount of cobwebs upon each nut and screw, dust settled itself at every corner of the room, some particles still lingering in the air. At the far end of the room, a black metal staircase lead up to the upper floors. Turning around X said "Okay, me and Zero will stay down here to cover the ground floor, Axl, you take those stairs over there and search the offices, if anybody finds anything, call for the others, got it?"

Both Axl and Zero nodded. X then pointed down to the far end "Zero search at the bottom end, ill search up here" Axl then slowly headed towards the stairs, cautiously taking out one of his pistols.

"Right" Zero nodded once again, moving towards the far end of the ground floor of the factory, sabre in hand.

X reached for his earpiece and talked through to both Axl and Zero to see if they could hear him. After a brief affirmative from both hunters X said "Remember take caution".

Reaching the top of the staircase, Axl slowly reached for his torch and turned it on pointing the light towards the direction of the offices, he cautiously moved forward. Coming up to the first door on his left, he placed his back against the wall. Taking a deep breath he reached for the handle and pushed the metallic door open, swinging himself around the door frame with his gun outstretched.

Taking one step inwards, he pointed the torch to the far corner of the room and slowly turned to look at the other areas the room had to offer, finding nothing, he backed out of said room slowly. Coming out of the first room he glanced over the railing on the right, to check if the other hunters were having much luck. Looking downwards he saw X peeking under the machinery, looking at the floor. At the far reaches of the factory, Axl craned his neck in order to see Zero slowly making his way to a door on the far right. 'Guess they're having trouble too' Axl thought to himself. At this, a door not too far from Axl swung open a small portion. Jumping in surprise, he lifted the torch towards said door.

Thinking this could be something, Axl cautiously closed in on the metallic door that had a message written on 'Office closed due to maintenance' it said. Reaching for the door handle, he got his gun ready for what may be inside. Clutching the handle, Axl pulled it back, and to his surprise a small feline jumped out of the room making him scream.

Upon hearing this X and Zero ran up the stairs to Axl's location, worried for the well being of their friend. However when glancing down they saw the feline bopping it's small head on Axl's leg, it's tail outstretched in playfulness. "Ha-ha, Axl you got ambushed by a cat!" Zero chuckled. Axl in return glared at his fellow hunter.

As they both left towards the stairs, Axl looked towards the room once more. Cautiously he opened the door fully, and peered inside. Again he followed the torches light around the room, suddenly the door slammed shut and the torch was shot out of his hand. He tried to scream for the others but he couldn't, a hand had him pinned to the wall whilst another covered his mouth keeping him silent.

Though it was now completely dark, he could still see the maverick who had him pinned thanks to the blue gems on his head and chest. When Axl looked at this maverick, he became shocked. He was looking at… himself? But this reploid wasn't him, this reploid did not have a scar across his face, he had bright jade eyes, peachy coloured hair, white armour with thin light blue lines, his helmet was also white with a bright blue gem in the middle of it, the helmet also had straw yellow sides that crossed the ears down to the cheekbone. Another gem was in the middle of his chest. The thing that got to Axl mostly though was that this reploid looked exactly like him, in shape and form anyway.

This mysterious reploid had an evil grin placed on his facial features as he said "Hi my name is RXL"

* * *

1st chapter!

Please review! ^_^


	3. Fools!

FireGuardian101: Hi! Welcome to the remake of this chapter... mainly because i thought for myself that it was too short, anyway thanx for the reviews and i hope to get this thing finished soon.

RXL: Yh its not like anybody waiting

FireGuardian101: Shut up... div

RXL: (sniggers) But really i wanna know what happens, so get it done! Oh yh and not to comment... Its still a bit too short.

FireGuardian: Whatever... umm, im leaving longer chapters till later when this thing gets good, I own nothing but RXL and Blade! On with the story!

Chapter 2 - Fools!

* * *

"Hi my name is RXL" he said smirking.

"lllllll mmmm oooo!" Axl replied, his speech muffled due to a hand covering his mouth. RXL stood looking confused at the reploid before him.

"What did you just say?" Axl was about to scream in frustration, when the maverick 'RXL' took away his hand and slowly took a few paces back "wow! Master sigma wasn't kidding when he said I kinda looked like ya."

_Sigma? H-he's alive? _Axl thought, scared. "Well, why don't you go back to him before I get my friends!" Axl offered to him.

"Ha-ha, no, he told me to come and get you and that I will" but before he moved he added "You'll just get in my way and ruin master Sigma's plan, can't have you doing that now can we?" Just then he lifted a gun up to Axl's head. The gun was nothing like Axl's, they were made of a silver material and resembled a D- shape, five small red circles were pointing straight at Axl. Thin laser beams searched the redheads face, aiming for the right spot to strike. However, no strike came. A flash of light hit RXL and sent him flying to the wall opposite, X came into view.

"What's going on here? Maverick?" X called to the fallen reploid.

"Hmph!" _Just great, now the plan would never work! _RXL stood up, sparks from his left arm indicating a good hit. "Uh, do you have to ruin everything X? I was just having fun with Axl here… but, I guess…"

"Who are you? How do you know our names?" X asked him.

"Aw, your gonna spoil the fun X, well anyway I'm gone, see you around, why don't you ask Axl who I am… already told him" RXL told X, before teleporting away.

X turned to Axl desperately "Axl who was that? What did he tell you?" Concern shone through the blue hunter as well as the hope of knowledge.

"I'll explain everything on the way back to hunter HQ" Axl answered. Eyes cast down.

Giving a nod in agreement X stated "Well we better get going, there's nothing else here" and so the two hunters made their way out of the factory and met up with Zero who was looking a little agitated.

"We ready to go or what, I can't stand waiting any longer" he groaned, both X and Axl let out a small laugh and then all three hunters teleported back to HQ. On the way X expalined to Zero about the strange reploid, however Axl said nothing about the little 'incident' that he had with RXL.

* * *

Upon arrival, commander Signas looked at each of the hunters and asked "Anything to report?"

X and zero looked at Axl, Axl glanced back at them and then looked at his Commander "No sir, the factory was clear … except for the lone cat" without looking to the other hunters he walked through the doors and headed to his room. _RXL… why do you look like me? _Axl thought to himself, along the way he noticed someone walking towards him. Glancing curiously to see who it was, he lifted up his head.

A woman reploid with white armour and a red over coat was walking towards him. He noticed that the overcoat had a golden sash along the right shoulder to the left hip, he also made note of the golden cuffs on the arms and the golden arrows on the shoulder blades. In her right hand was a small staff with a luminous green gem at the peak. She had long pink hair with dark purple streaks that came to the middle of her back, powder blue eyes and very pale synthetic skin. In the middle of her forehead, she held a bright red diamond shaped gem. Noticing he was staring to long he dropped his head and carried on waliking.

The female reploid then saw Axl and moved towards him, but before she spoke she thought she had seen him before however could pinpoint it.

"Hi, my name is General Sky. May I ask where Commander Signas is?" She asked. Realising that she had just spoken to him, Axl again looked up and saw her in front of him eyeing him cautiously. _Wow! She's pretty! _He thought to himself, causing him to blush. At this the general started to smirk "Sorry kid, I'm too old for you" She said calmly. This caused him to blush even further.

"Umm… Commander Signas… uh? Yeah! Follow this corridor to the end, then turn right, there should be three doors on your left and a huge door at the end of the walkway. Go through the large door at the end and Signas should be in there." Axl explained, giving her the directions all the while carrying a blush across his cheeks. _How could I get any more embarrassed? I hate being a teenager! Stupid hormones! _Axl mentally smacked himself. Opening his eyes he realised he was alone, turning around he saw the general walk round the corner. "Your welcome" he huffed. _Ungrateful, bossy, stuck up woman!_

"But! Master Sigma!" A black reploid protested, "He's just a kid!" They had been like this for a couple of hours. The maverick leader was suggesting cruel punishments for the young reploid who failed his mission to kidnap the maverick hunter. "Why don't you leave his punishment to me?" The black reploid asked hopefully.

"NO!" Sigma was not too impressed with the way this reploid was acting, "Do you take me for a fool Blade?" the black reploid 'Blade' lowered his head as his leader continued "All you do as 'punishment' is talk to him and say mistakes happen! Well I'm tired of all the mistakes he has made since he came here!"

"But…" was all blade said before he was interrupted by Sigma.

"But nothing! His punishment is final! The generals will deal with him tomorrow, if I see you or any one in your squadron near him, I will punish all of you severely!" After he spat out that last word, Sigma left Blade alone in the meeting room.

_Sorry RXL, I tried. _He thought to himself, slowly he left the room.

Out in the corridor blade lifted his right arm and pressed a small red button, A screen appeared upon his wrist and he spoke "C... C, come in"

* * *

"Come on Alia!" moaned a rather tired X.

"Okay!" She stepped out of the room and proceeded to walk down the hallway, "Everything is ready…" All of a sudden the base was lit by a red light as an explosion was heard coming from the southern sector. Beyond the Hunter HQ, black smoke formed in the air. The smoke twisted and turned until revealing a dark sadistic face.

X and Alia ran towards the command room, inside the doors they saw a female reploid talking to commander Signas. Taking a small glance at each other they carefully stepped towards the two. Upon coming into view the female turned towards X with a smile of aknowledgement, she then stated "X not the condition I wish to meet you in, however i do believe that the headquarters are under attack. I suggest that you meet up with your fellow squad members and defend our position."

Looking at her blankly, x shifted his gaze to signas for an answer, however only gained a look of order which he knew never to mess with. Looking back to the female in command he nodded and turned away, leaving to regroup with Axl and Zero.

Reaching the other two reploids he examined the surrounding area. The remains of reploids were scattered all over the ground, burns covered the body parts making him look up the sight of lightning determined the cause of death. Then Axl called him. "Where the hell were you?"

"Uh.. making plans with alia." He calmly shouted back.

"About what?" Axl asked, shouting over the roar of thunder.

"Well umm... Axl let's face the uncontrolable storm first shall we?" X replied shouting in frustration as he was almost struck.

Axl stopped and thought a while, looking over to X he realised that the lightning was hitting reploids left, right and centre. All of a sudden a laugh broke out above them causing all three hunters to look up. Pointing upwards he states "Umm X, i think that reploid up there is the one controlling the weather." Zero and X gave the young hunter a '_You think?_' look.

Just at that point the unkown reploid turned and said "Time for the plan to begin. My way! Mwahahaha!" Then the lightning lashed out of the sky whipping the Hunter base, all while the thunder roars, sending devastating earthquakes turning the base into ruins…

* * *

RXL: Wow reading this makes me feel stupid

FireGuardian101: Just because you got played at the beginning means nothing, you'll use more of your abilities later

RXL: More over, what punishment am i getting i dont wish to have my body sratched

FireGuardian101: Hehe, you gotta wait, it isnt in the next chapter but still, i cant ruin surprises

RXL: Fine, anyway, for the readers of this fanfiction, anonymous reviews are accepted however all flames will be used to kill the maverick hunters... haha see how i fit that in?

FireGuardian101: yh your so special... well read and review!


	4. Connection

-1FireGuardian101: hey RXL, hey Axl! Hello everybody! Welcome to chapter three of RXL!

RXL: Hiya, but why is Axl here?

Axl: Hey! I got a phone call saying Stacey wanted me in the intro!

RXL: Well get lost this is my spotlight! (Argument ensues)

FireGuardian101: Wasn't expecting that… well then I'll say the disclaimer. I own nothing except for RXL!

Blade: Hey! What about me, Thunderclaw and General Sky?

FireGuardian101: I own them three too. Happy now?

Blade: Much! (Walks over to RXL and Axl) Knock it off! (Hits both upside the head)

FireGuardian101: Wait! I'll like to thank Shadow Fox777 for reviewing! And thank you all for reading!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Connection

* * *

"Mwahahaha!" Lightning whipped the windows of hunter HQ, sending them crashing to the inside plains of the building. Reploids left right and centre screamed in fear. Not too far away stood a dark figure. Black armour coated with a soft sheen from the rain, now pouring down. The reploids dark red eyes lay on the maverick that started this whole commotion. Looking around she saw at the entrance of the MHHQ, three reploids. This caused the reploid to smirk. _How pathetic_. It thought. The three reploids fought against the maverick and were losing rapidly.

"I… can't… carry on X" Said Axl gasping for breath.

"Yes you can, now stand up straight and let's teach this maverick a lesson!" X shouted back, still keeping a concentrated eye upon his target "CHARGE SHOT!" He yelled as a big flash of light escaped from his buster and travelled straight for it's victim. _Damn, I missed! _Thought X. The maverick dodged the shot just seconds before impact, landing perfectly and sent another barrage of lightning his way.

By now they were getting tired. This maverick would not stay down! Lightning bolt after lightning bolt soared yet no sign of this maverick losing energy. Axl was in good shape, yet he could barely hold his gun through fatigue. Zero kept his posture up and positive though you could see he was also tired as he fought the never ending line of mechaniloids. X looked at his two partners, then looked over to the base. They just couldn't give up! Suddenly Zero moved in for the kill, the maverick had come down from the roof and started charging at them.

_My time to shine! No more wasting my time! _Zero told himself, lighting up his sabre. Both maverick and maverick hunter then collided, sabre against sabre. The mavericks sword looked really complex as it started as one blade then near the middle it split into two. One half of his sabre seemed to glow white while the other glowed a yellow. _Hmm, I guess the yellow one means electricity, however the white one, not too sure about. _Zero explained to himself before saying, "Hey! Nice stick you got there!". The maverick looked up at Zero, a small smirk appeared as the reploid caught what Zero was saying.

"All the better to kill you with!" The maverick responded. "By the way, my name is Thunderclaw" At that moment Thunderclaw jumped back as he dodged a swipe from Zero. He waited a moment before standing up straight and giving a chuckle. Zero took this time to analyse his opponent. This maverick seemed to look like a lion, he had a normal reploid body that was dark blue, however for his hands and feet, they seemed a bit weird as the looked like paws of a cat, long sharp blades for fingers and toes, hind legs ready to pounce.

As soon as Thunderclaw feet left the floor, the black reploid teleported down behind X and Axl. _Ha-ha, and they didn't see this coming. _The reploids arm silently turned into a buster which then aimed at the back of X's head._ Night night, X!_ However before she could take her shot an incoming transmission led her astray. "What!" She mumbled silently, though you could tell the anger in her voice.

"It's about Sigma" Said the voice on the other line.

"Blade? What's wrong?" Concern now showing in her voice, she lowered her buster and slowly walked away from the battle.

"Sigma is going to punish RXL for failing a mission!" he sounded worried and angry all at once, "Look C, I need you to get Thunderclaw and come meet me at Maverick Hunter HQ." At his last statement she sweat dropped.

"umm.. Blade? I'm already there" silence swept over the two as would the ocean sweeping away the minerals of the sand. "Blade?"

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Blade screamed through the mic so loud that C had to tune down the reading. Calming down Blade then asked "What the heck are you doing there?"

"Ha-ha, well… you see… umm…" Blade became annoyed and suggested that she 'hurry up and spit the goddamn thing out!' At this she grimaced "Sigma told us to retrieve the red haired brat to get the mission started" She spat, hoping that she was still too quiet for anyone to hear. Unforunatley, her luck ran out there and then.

"What the?" asked a confused Axl as he turned around to see a black female reploid facing towards him. She had the look of alia, yet she had long light blue hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. A long light blue side fringe that ended just before her waist, a white visor across her eyes. Her Black armour was coated in a soft sheen from the rain, it was also armed by many weapons. Two blades were on her wrists, she had a sword on her back, ten blades lined up on her waist, and her right arm was her buster. "What are you supposed to be, a ninja?" he asked.

At this, she became irritated, but it reminded her of something…

Flashback

_About 15 years ago, upon the alpine mountains lay a tall dojo. Reploids from all over the world would come to train and become stronger in there skills. _(Think about Kung Fu Panda, that building where they train him to become the Dragon Warrior) _Many reploids even came to live there to serve out their purpose. Glistening snow covered the many evergreen leaves, and the frozen lake sparkled with each ray of sunlight._

_Lifting her foot to perform a high kick for her students, she gracefully kicked out, and slowly came back down into a steady, defence stance. As the students copied her moves and calmed down themselves, a male voice shouted "Hey! C!" Looking up both teacher and students glanced at the Black armoured reploid._

"_Blade!" She screamed in excitement as she ran towards him "Your back! How did your mission go?"_

_Laughing at her childishness he replied with a warm smile "It went perfect, those mavericks didn't stand a chance" then looking just as excited as C was he grabbed her hand and started to walk to the main building, dragging her along "Hey, you have got to see this! I found him on the mission, those damn mavericks were conducting tests on the poor thing" C stared at him in confusion _'him'?

_Upon entering the main area, they took a left down a hallway and proceeded to the medical bay. Upon entering the room, Blade dragged her over to one of the capsules. "That's him! There!" He pointed to the capsule and looked through the glass. There before them was a small reploid, spiky peach hair, white armour with light blue lines, helmet white with straw yellow lines on the side, a bright blue gem on both the helmet and the chest. "When I found him, the status report said that he is an all green reploid, no faults whatsoever. It also reported that he has a unique ability called the copy shot, whatever that is"_

"_Copy shot? It sounds like an ability that may copy other abilities of other reploids with the shot of a buster?" She asked curious to know._

"_Hmm.. Well I guess we have to wait and see" He replied._

"_Blade. Does the status report offer a name or something?" _

"_Oh yeah!" He quickly answered, a big gin marking his facial features, "It says here that his name is RXL"_

_One week later, the young reploid that was in stasis was running around. A gleeful smile on his face. Well… that was until "RXL!" The voice so familiar and so angry made the young reploid run even faster looking for a hiding place. Turning a corner, his short trip to freedom was ceased as he bumped into the reploid that had called his name. _

"_Hey, Blade" RXL said as he looked up to the towering reploid. "What nice… pink… armour you have." he said jittering. _

"_Wait till my hands wrap around that puny neck of yours, eh?" Blade said, left eye twitching._

_All that was heard for ten minutes was screaming and the sound of punches. Not too far away C rounded the corner and her eyes lay on the two. It had been a whole week since she had seen the boy reploid in the capsule, now he was being manhandled by Blade. Putting two fingers in her mouth, she let out an ear-piercing whistle. Both reploids glanced at the female and Blade slackened off RXL. _

"_Oh, thank God somebody came for me!" The young reploid shouted as he ran behind her. Blade looked at him then to her, then closed his eyes._

"_Hmph" he said turning around "At least I don't go running behind _old _ladies!" he started to walk away._

"_Oh yeah? Who you calling old? Hag!" C smirked, "Hey Blade! Nice armour!" _

_As Blade left in a huff, she turned around to the half beaten reploid. "Are you okay?" In response he looked at her from head to toe and back again as if trying to say 'What the heck are you looking at? Wanna fight?' _

"_What are you supposed to be, a ninja?" This made her eye twitch. _

"_No. I am an assassin" She said as calm as she could. _

"_Yeah. And I'm Buzz Light-year." He said mockingly, then turned around and walked away leaving a very 'about to blow the roof off' angry reploid. As he walked away she glared daggers into his back then, lifting her arm up she claimed her buster and shot a hole in the wall next to her._

End flashback

"No" she smiled "I am an Assassin, I work for the Black Dagger Brotherhood"

"Yeah? Well I'm Axl the dancing guinea pig!" As soon as he said that her mouth twitched.

'_Does this boy remind you of somebody?_' she thought to herself, suddenly she started laughing.

"What's so funny, Maverick?" This caused her to laugh even harder. Axl was now growing annoyed. "What?" She wiped a stray tear as she replied.

"I'm sorry it's just that you act like somebody I know" She answered calming down "Oh and you think I'm the maverick here?" This caused Axl to become confused.

"Well duh!" was his only response. His face becoming red with annoyance. So he asked "Well if you are an assassin, then you're a stupid one! Which assassin gets caught by their victim, eh?"

"Good question, kid" she said, giving him a small wink "Well my answer is that I would not of been caught if my friend had not called me." She then had a sly grin on her features "Besides when my friend called my blade was one second away from impact to the back of your friends throat."

This made him shiver. If this were true then X probably would be dead already. He thought to himself casting his eyes downward, but realising his mistake he looked up to see no one there. _No! _Glancing over to his friends X and Zero were not fighting but standing, holding each other up as they watched the maverick Thunderclaw.

"Yes" He said "I am on my way, what shall I do with the target and his two pests?" Nothing was heard however Thunderclaw looked towards the hunters. "Yes, I understand, but what about sir boldilocks and his three musketeers?" Another pause. "Okay, understood…" He turns to the three hunters "Well my friends, it seems I must be off, duty to my brothers come first."

With that he teleported to who knows where. (But we know where don't we?… Up in Space!)

X, when the maverick left, spoke through to Alia on the transmitter asking for the number of casualties. Then he spoke up "Good news, nobody has been seriously wounded." with a sigh he continued "Well, hopefully we won't see him soon. Axl I would like a word with you right now, Zero you can get some rest" Zero moved away to his room, while X took a seat on a near-by bench under a tree.

He looked over to Axl and motioned for him to take a seat next to him. As he did so X asked "Axl, I know you're a little stressed right now with that RXL reploid, but why didn't you tell Signas about him?" A concerned look spreading his features.

"Well… I just don't want him to know yet. It's not that much of a deal." Axl responded, innocence starting to show.

"Yeah, not that much of a deal _yet_!" He spat out the last word with a hiss. Why could Axl not see that he was part of these new mavericks' plan? Something was going to happen, and it was something big. After having the small chat with Axl they both headed inside, one making his way to his room, the other on his way to find Alia.

* * *

FireGuardian101: Okay, that was chapter 3!

RXL: And it is longer than the other chapters!

Blade: Please read and review!


End file.
